Level Help
On this page, you will find level XML data you can use, as well as some level making tips and a level editor F.A.Q, all to make your levels better! Level XML Here is some level XML data you can use in your levels,and many others! just click on one of the links, and import the data. Make sure that you copy the Raw Paste Data at the bottom of the page or else the levels will not load. Import the data by going into the level editor, then click on the load level button. At the bottom, there is the box where you paste the data, then click on "import level data". ''Different XML's from different authors; choose what you want! 1. Vehicles Kit *Toilet Roller *Non-Flyable Rocket *Wheelchair guy's home *Red Couch *Driveable Hospital Bed *Pulver Cart Get Vehicles! _________________________________________________________________ 2. Spider Man NPC: Get NPC! _________________________________________________________________ 3. Jigsaw's face art piece: Get Jigsaw face! _________________________________________________________________ 4. Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster: Get the SLS! _________________________________________________________________ 5. Grandpa car: Get Grandpa car! __________________________________________________________________ 6. The NeoColor Ball Get The NeoColor Ball! ________________________________________________________________ 7. Space pod (Moon Exploration) Get The Space Pod! ________________________________________________________________ 8. Editable Mower Get The Editable Mower! ________________________________________________________________ 9. Armed Npc Walking Vehicle Get the Armed Npc Walking Vehicle! ________________________________________________________________ 10. Meztruo's Vespa recreation Get the Vespa! ________________________________________________________________ 11. Morgan Aero Supercar Get the Morgan Aero Supercar! Password: larry ________________________________________________________________ 12. Gumball Machine Kit *Different Sized Gum machines :D Get the Gumball Machine Kit! ________________________________________________________________ 13. Divide by Zero Level Data Get the Level Data Please use this level data responsibly. This level data is to help you make short but complicated cutscene levels. If you abuse this level data (Like publishing the whole level), this level data will be removed. ________________________________________________________________ 14. Nuclear Jetpack Get the Nuclear Jetpack! ________________________________________________________________ 15. Controllable Walking NPC Get the Controllable Walking NPC! ________________________________________________________________ 16. Flying Scooter Get the flying scooter! ________________________________________________________________ 17. Audi R8 Spyder pepsi Get the Audi! ________________________________________________________________ 18. GUMPERT apollo S Ken Block Livery Get the apollo S! Final f******ly, I finished this. I did that another time, but I forgot to save it. Now it is saved. (and... it took me 3 days to do it again...). Please use this responsibly. If you make a level with it, NEVER say that is yours. Or add credits and say that the car is mine. ________________________________________________________________ 19. Controllable SpongeBob (SpongeBob Adventure) Get the SpongeBob! With Eye blinks. Press Space to Start Forward - Up Reverse - Down. ________________________________________________________________ 20. Small Plane Get the Plane! ________________________________________________________________ 21. General Lee (car) Get the General Lee! Password: bob _______________________________________________________________ 22. Dodge Charger Cop Get the Cop Car! Password: police ________________________________________________________________ 23. Henessey Venom GT Get the Henessey! ________________________________________________________________ 24. Walking Mecha Mk. 3-C Get the Walking Mecha 3-C! ________________________________________________________________ 25. Audi R10 TDI Get the R10! ________________________________________________________________ 26. Henessey Venom GT TotalJerkFace cop car (police officer can talk) Get the car with talking officer! Password: totaljerkface ________________________________________________________________ 27. Facebook, Youtube and Instagram Logos Get the Logos! Password: social media ________________________________________________________________ 28. CrazyJohn 16CP Spyder Proto.1 (''CrazyJohn Prototype Racing) Get the 16CP! Password:' :P' WARNING: the vehicle is still a prototype. I still have to work with the tyres and the windshield. Stay tuned. I'll give the XML when it's ready. ________________________________________________________________ 29. CrazyJohn Shooter Targa Proto.6 (CrazyJohn Racing) Get the Shooter Targa! Password: manufacturer WARNING: the vehicle is still a prototype. I still have to work with the tyres, the exhausts and the front part, because they look ugly. Stay tuned, I'll give the XML when it's ready. FINISHED VERSION IS ON! Click here! ________________________________________________________________ 30. Hanmann 2011 Mercedes SLS AMG Coupe Get the SLS! ________________________________________________________________ 31. Accurate Grid Get the grid!. ________________________________________________________________ 32. Universal Studios (1997) Logo Art. Get the Logo Art! Password: gianversal ________________________________________________________________ 33. All of The Run SUPERCARS cars *Mercedes AMG-GT *Audi R8 *BMW i8 *Porsche 911 Turbo *Nissan GT-R Get all of the cars! NOTE: use it extremely responsibly, cause it took me "ages" to make. These are really hard. So, you MUST '''''give credits to it (I mean that I've made the vehicles...) or else you'll be blocked for 1 day. Please. For me. UPDATED VERSION: Get it! The updated version contains the replacement (Mercedes-AMG GT replaced Mercedes SLS AMG) _______________________________________________________________ 34. AIDS (MS-DOS old computer virus) message Get the virus! (XML, not to download the virus, fool!) Password: aids virus ''"'ATTENTION I have been elected to inform you that throughout your process of collecting and executing files, you have accdientally (sic) ¶HÜ¢KΣ► PHUCKED yourself over: again, that's PHUCKED yourself over. No, it cannot be; YES, it CAN be, a √ìτûs virus has infected your system. Now what do you have to say about that? HAHAHAHAHA. Have ¶HÜÑ PHUN with this one and remember, there is NO cure for '''AIDS" ________________________________________________________________ 35. Superman Get the Superman! ________________________________________________________________ 36. T-Rex Skull . Detailed . Get the skull! _______________________________________________________________ 37. CrazyJohn Project 69-Bz9 (DAMAGEABLE CAR!!!) Get the damageable car! ________________________________________________________________ 38. PewDiePie Artwork Detailed Get the Artwork! ________________________________________________________________ 39. Coca Cola logo Get the logo! ________________________________________________________________ 40. Mercedes AMG-GT Get the (upcoming) car! ________________________________________________________________ 41. 'loading' Viewer Handy for letting people wait for nothing, or for screen :) Made By Tayrone11, no need for credit. Get the viewer! ________________________________________________________________ 42. Old House Get the House! Add some snow if you want ________________________________________________________________ 43. Drawn Custom NPCs! Get The Custom NPCs! ________________________________________________________________ 44. Ground Kit *Grass *Stone *Brick *Road Get the ground kit! ________________________________________________________________ 45. Mountains! * Montana Mountains * Canyon Mountain Get The Mountain! ________________________________________________________________ 46. ________________________________________________________________ 47. ________________________________________________________________ 48. . ________________________________________________________________ 49. ________________________________________________________________ 50. ________________________________________________________________ 51. ________________________________________________________________ 52. ________________________________________________________________ 53. ________________________________________________________________ 54. ________________________________________________________________ 55. ________________________________________________________________ 56. ________________________________________________________________ 57. ________________________________________________________________ 58. ________________________________________________________________ 59. ________________________________________________________________ 60. ________________________________________________________________ 61. ________________________________________________________________ 62. ________________________________________________________________ 63. ________________________________________________________________ 64. ________________________________________________________________ 65. ________________________________________________________________ 66. ________________________________________________________________ 67. ________________________________________________________________ 68. ________________________________________________________________ 69. ________________________________________________________________ 70. ________________________________________________________________ 71. ________________________________________________________________ 72. ________________________________________________________________ 73. ________________________________________________________________ 74. ________________________________________________________________ 75. ________________________________________________________________ 76. ________________________________________________________________ 77. ________________________________________________________________ 78. ________________________________________________________________ 79. ________________________________________________________________ 80. ________________________________________________________________ 81. ________________________________________________________________ 82. ________________________________________________________________ 83. ________________________________________________________________ 84. ________________________________________________________________ 85. ________________________________________________________________ 86. ________________________________________________________________ 87. ________________________________________________________________ 88. ________________________________________________________________ 89. ________________________________________________________________ 90. ________________________________________________________________ 91. ________________________________________________________________ 92. ________________________________________________________________ 93. ________________________________________________________________ 94. ________________________________________________________________ 95. ________________________________________________________________ 96. ________________________________________________________________ 97. ________________________________________________________________ 98. ________________________________________________________________ 99. ________________________________________________________________ 100. ________________________________________________________________ Level Making Tips Here's some tips we're giving to help you to create a best level with better graphics and quality. * To draw anything realistic and detailed, you can use a grid. Take an image of what you are going to draw, upload it to an image editor, put a transparent grid over it, and put the same grid in the level editor. online-image-editor.com is recommended for making the grid you made transparent and for placing the grid over the image. *Custom Vehicles and details are worth the extra time, and will often result in higher ratings and more plays. *Do a creative level, with an interesting title and gameplay. Do not make something like a Sword Throw or a Kill JB level with poor graphics. *To add shading to your level to add detail, use at least one darker color and one brighter color for each object. To use shading, you can either move the color selector slightly to the top left for a brighter color, and slightly to the lower right for a darker color. Or, you could take the polygon tool, and put the opacity to around 3-10. White will add brightness to the object, and black will add darkness to the object. *Never forget to check the force character box when you want a forced character. *Don't leave noticeable gaps in between shapes. *In your punctuation, don't use many'' !!!!!!. Instead'', use only one '' !'' *Use triggers to your level,so it can look better, and more enjoyable to play. Don't know'' how to use it? (Trigger tutorial) Level Editor F.A.Q Answers of questions that may help you to create your level in the Level Editor. '''Q:' How do I make objects spin? A: Remember that after you type in the speed and torque numbers, to press enter. Q: How do I make a completely different screen at the end of the level? A: Take a shape, and make sure it is not fixed. Then, put the density to a period, then press enter. "NaN" should appear in the density. When you touch it, your character will be sent to the top left corner of the map. The shape will not appear during gameplay.' ' Q: 'How to 'melt' my character into the ground? A: Do a Spring Platform, then do a ''NaN Density shape right above the spring platform. Touch the spring platform and your character will be 'melted'.The building-block "Rail" is a 'Safe Place' that doesn't allow the character to get melted. '''Q: Can I get past the shapes when I reach the shape limit? A:Yes, you can. Go to the level in the level editor, then copy the XML data, then click on the load level button on the editor menu, paste the level data in, load the level, and you will have more shapes. Keep pasting and loading the level data into the load level menu to add art and shapes. Level Creations Here's some tutorials of objects you may create, and add to your level. How to make an Elevator How to make a Bouncer How to make a Car How to make Fake Objects If you still have any questions on how to make any of the above, feel free to comment below. Category:Levels Category:Custom Vehicle Levels Category:Skins Category:Help